Małe, słodkie codzienności
by dziabara
Summary: Zbiór drabbli o życiu Viktora i Yuuriego w Petersburgu. Głównie fluff i dużo romantyzmu szeroko pojętego.
1. Herbata z cytryną

Pod zwałami białej pościeli, niby porwany przez lawinę narciarz, leżał Yuuri, okazjonalnie wydając z siebie przytłumiony kaszel. Obłożony poduszkami i przykryty pod sam nos powoli dochodził do siebie po tym, jak nagle na lodowisku urwał mu się film. Zbliżające się szuranie kapci o podłogę oznajmiło, że do sypialni wkraczał jego ratownik, lekarz, a teraz także opiekunka w jednym.

\- Yuuri, nie strasz mnie tak więcej. Myślałem, że wreszcie dopadł cię atak serca. - Widząc, że mężczyzna już nie śpi, Viktor przysiadł bokiem na łóżku, odkładając na stolik kubek z parującym napojem. - Czy to są właśnie te wasze słynne japońskie przeziębienia?

\- Nie wiem, czy słynne, ale na pewno skuteczne - wychrypiał, odsuwając kołdrę znad ust. - Nie martw się, za dzień wszystko powinno wrócić do normy.

Rosjanin nachylił się nad leżącym mężczyzną i przytknął czoło do jego czoła, sprawdzając temperaturę. Czuła opieka, jakiej po raz pierwszy doświadczał Katsuki od kogoś innego niż mama, z pewnością miała wpływ na zupełnie niezwiązane z chorobą podniesienie się gorączki o jakieś kilka dziesiątych stopni.

\- Wydaje mi się, że jest odrobinę lepiej - uznał jednak Viktor, odsuwając się znad pacjenta. - Chce ci się pić?

\- Trochę - przytaknął Yuuri.

\- Przyjąłem.

Viktor pomógł mu usiąść, asekurując plecy, a potem sięgnął po przyniesiony kubek. Ściągnął usta i zaczął dmuchać, odganiając leniwie unoszącą się nad naczyniem parę. Było w tej scenie coś niebywale ujmującego, co uszczęśliwiło chorego chyba bardziej niż przygotowany napar.

\- A teraz powiedz "aaa" - zażartował Rosjanin, kiedy przyłożył do ust ukochanego kubek i ostrożnie go przechylił.

\- Mm, dziwne. Ale dobrze - skrzywił się lekko Katsuki, kiedy przełknął łyk rozgrzewającego napoju. - Co to?

\- Herbata z cytryną. Stary, babciny sposób na przeziębienia.

Podetknął kubek pod twarz Japończyka, aby ten mógł zobaczyć pływający we wnętrzu plasterek cytrusa.

\- Chcesz jeszcze? - upewnił się Viktor.

\- Mhm.

Przylgnął wargami do brzegu i duszkiem wypił przyjemnie ciepłą herbatę aż do samego dna. Kiedy spijał ostatnie krople płynu z przechylonego kubka, jego ust dotknął plasterek cytrusa. Niewiele myśląc, chwycił go w zęby i ostrożnie wyjął z naczynia, lekko przygryzając. Nieco soku wypłynęło z rozerwanego miąższu i pociekło po spierzchniętych gorączką ustach. Viktor mruknął. Yuuri swoimi niekontrolowanymi zagrywkami regularnie doprowadzał go na skraj wytrzymałości.

\- Ej, tego się tak nie robi - zganił, zabierając kubek, a w jego miejsce przysunął twarz do Yuuriego. - Oddaj - poprosił nieprzekonująco.

\- Ne - wydukał, jakby spodziewając się, co zaraz nastąpi.

Rosjanin westchnął, po czym chwycił zębami cytrynę z drugiej strony. Widząc, że przeciwnik się nie poddaje i wciąż dzielnie trzyma swą zdobycz, rozchylił szerzej wargi i zgarnął większą część plastra, przyciskając usta do ust ukochanego. Kwaśny sok wypłynął z owocu, dostając się między języki obu mężczyzn. Pod wpływem cierpkiego posmaku Yuuri skrzywił się i wreszcie oderwał od intensywnego pocałunku, pozwalając, by Viktor zjadł cytrynę w całości. Powieka nawet mu przy tym nie drgnęła, a nawet się oblizał, wyraźnie zadowolony z obrotu spraw.

\- Na zdrowie - podziękował, ocierając kciukiem usta Yuuriego, po czym wstał z łóżka. - Teraz wracaj się kurować.

\- A ty gdzie idziesz?

Viktor mrugnął porozumiewawczo do zakopującego się z powrotem w pościeli, na wpół ozdrowiałego pod wpływem pieszczoty pacjenta.

\- Kupić więcej cytryn. Dużo więcej.

Przypis-chan

Yuuri, jako rodowity Japończyk, raczej zapija się zieloną, więc takiego wynalazku jak wsadzanie cytryny do herbaty prawdopodobnie nie ogarnia. Chociaż co ich tam w Detroit wie...


	2. Most

\- Viktor! Gdzie ty mnie znowu zabierasz?! - jęknął Yuuri, dając się ciągnąć za rękę podśpiewującemu pod nosem Rosjaninowi.

\- Ta-je-mni-ca! - odpowiedział melodyjnie, zadowolony i dumny z siebie jak paw. A kiedy był zadowolony i dumny z siebie, to nigdy nie chodziło o coś tak trywialnego jak spacer czy kino. Że już o pójściu na zakupy spożywcze, o które Katsuki prosił już od jakichś dwóch dni, zupełnie nie wspominając.

Japończyk przewrócił więc oczami i pozwolił prowadzić się podekscytowanemu partnerowi, aż nie dotarli na jeden z licznych mostów, rozsławiających Petersburg jako Wenecję Wschodu.

\- Proszę! Oto nasza przystań! - sprezentował Viktor, stając na środku i wskazując rozłożonymi na boki dłońmi żeliwne balustrady z dziesiątkami przypiętych do nich kłódek.

Coś w brzuchu Yuuriego zatrzepotało, kiedy uświadomił sobie, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. W końcu nawet tak przewlekle aspołeczny człowiek jak on zdawał sobie sprawę, co oznaczało powieszenie przez parę kłódki na moście.

\- I popatrz, jaką ładną nam wybrałem! - Viktor przyskoczył do Yuuriego, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza zgrabną, niebieską kłódkę. - Ma kolor twoich okularów, prawda?

\- A masz marker? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, próbując rozmową ukryć rozczulenie, jakie wywołał w nim najnowszy pomysł ukochanego.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Niezmywalny?

\- Niezmy... - Niepewność, z jaką uśmiechający się Rosjanin to powiedział, mogła śmiało stanowić odpowiedź samą w sobie. - A to są jakieś inne?

Japończyk pochylił się i przypatrzył pisakowi. No tak... Powiedzieć czy nie powiedzieć? Oto jest pytanie.

\- Viktor - zaczął łagodnie, co już powinno zaalarmować pomysłodawcę. - Wziąłeś zwykły. To flamaster dla dzieci.

\- Żartujesz? - zawołał, a potem jęknął z zawodem, stanowczo zbyt mocno biorąc do siebie pomyłkę. - Yuuri, co ja najlepszego zrobiłem! Zabiłem nasz związek!

"Gdyby ludzie naprawdę rozstawali się z powodu pisaków, ten świat powinien wybuchnąć wieki temu" pomyślał Katsuki, ale na głos tego nie powiedział.

\- Znaczy, bez dramatu. Na dwa maźnięcia spokojnie wystarczy - stwierdził pogodnie, jednak to nie podziałało. Viktor wciąż wyglądał, jakby to całość jego planów przedmałżeńskich runęła, a nie tylko randka na moście.

\- Ale przecież pierwszy lepszy deszcz zmyje napis - zauważył, po czym zwiesił cierpiętniczo głowę. - Przepraszam cię, Yuuri. Zawaliłem sprawę.

\- Tak, tak, wszyscy umrzemy - odpowiedział spokojnie, przechwytując z dłoni Rosjanina kłódkę i marker. Zębami zdjął skuwkę i pomrukując pod nosem rosyjski alfabet wymalował na metalowej powierzchni oklepany tekst złożony z imion oraz iksa. Do głowy przyszła mu jeszcze jedna myśl, dlatego obrócił kłódkę i dopisał na jej odwrocie w bardziej zrozumiałym dla siebie angielskim "Viktuuri", tak jak przechrzcił ich łyżwiarski fandom.

\- Gdzie przypiąć? - zapytał, zamykając pisak i spoglądając na osowiałego Viktora, jednak ten nie zareagował, załamany rozmiarem pomyłki.

Westchnął. Czyli decyzja należała do niego. Yuuri rozejrzał się szybko po moście, odnajdując przyzwoite miejsce pod solidną, żeliwną kłódą. Robiąc z niej prowizoryczny daszek, przyczepił do kraty małą, niebieską kłódkę i zadowolony z efektu musnął napis po raz ostatni. Potem bez emocji wyrzucił kluczyk do wody - miał tylko nadzieję, że to nie podpadało pod żaden paragraf dotyczący zaśmiecania rzeki.

Podniósł się, a potem podszedł do wciąż lekko zawiedzionego Rosjanina, który właśnie rozpoczynał monolog pospiesznych argumentów na usprawiedliwienie swojej nieuwagi.

\- Yuuri, ja cię najmocniej przepraszam. Jutro kupię jeszcze większą i ładniejszą, żebyś nie myślał, że mi nie zależy. I ze dwadzieścia markerów, permanentnych na amen, takich, co ich nawet kwaśny deszcz nie tknie. I...

\- Viktor.

Wypowiedziane spokojnym, niemal chłodnym tonem imię wystarczyło, aby uciszyć Rosjanina. Yuuri westchnął tylko i stanął tuż przed nim.

\- Jeśli deszcz zmyje napis, to tu wrócimy i poprawimy. Jak zmyje jeszcze raz, to wrócimy tu jeszcze raz. Razem. - W trakcie mówienia chwycił twarz mężczyzny w dłonie, nakazując spojrzeć na siebie. - Będziemy tu przychodzić dzień w dzień, rok w rok, aż topniejące lodowce nie zaleją Petersburga, a mostu nie zeżre rdza. Ale naszej kłódki nic nie ruszy. Zrozumiano?

Viktor pokiwał gorąco głową, tak jakby procesy chemiczne leżały w jego jurysdykcji, a lodowce zamarzały na każde skinienie. Ale dla takiego zdeterminowanego partnera gotów byłby się tego nauczyć.

\- Nie sądzisz, że lepszym wyjściem jest to, żeby codziennie dbać o naszą miłość, niż żeby zawiesić raz jakąś kłódkę i nie zawracać sobie nią więcej głowy? - ofukał go Yuuri, przysuwając usta coraz bliżej ust. - O czymś takim też chciałbyś zapomnieć?

Zbliżył się i ostrożnie pocałował ukochanego. Jeszcze nie radził sobie z publicznym okazywaniem uczuć na tym poziomie, ale wiedział, że to akurat był stan wyższej konieczności. Znaczy... po takiej deklaracji... że na zawsze... Yuuriemu zmiękły kolana, ale na szczęście Viktor go przytrzymał, chwytając w pasie.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nigdy tu nie byłeś? - zapytał, spoglądając w oczy Katsukiego, uroczo odsłonięte przez zsuwające się na skraj nosa okulary. - Że nigdy wcześniej nie robiłeś takich płomiennych przemów ani nie wiedziałeś, że zapięcie kłódki trzeba potem... skonsumować?

Japończyk pokręcił głową, stanowczo zaprzeczając.

\- Przecież nawet nie wiem, jak się nazywa ten most.

\- Поцелуев Мост - powiedział, a potem przymknął oczy, zbliżając do warg Yuuriego. - Most Pocałunków.

Przypis-chan

Поцелуев Мост (inaczej Most Pocełujewa albo Most Pocałunków) - naprawdę istnieje w Petersburgu :)


	3. Rękawiczki

Zapomniał. On, Japończyk, zawsze świetnie przygotowany na wypadek tajfunów, trzęsień ziemi oraz szalejących przeziębień, zapomniał o czymś tak trywialnym jak rękawiczki. Oczywiście spodziewał się, że przez przeprowadzkę do mieszkania Viktora coś mu umknie, jednak czuł się jak ostatni idiota, nie przewidując, że to, co najbardziej różni Rosję od Kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni, to właśnie klimat. Do tej pory jakoś dawał radę, ale dziś pogoda w Petersburgu postanowiła nie okazywać litości, nie brać jeńców i w ogóle mieć w nosie chłód, jaki w tym momencie skuwał lodem palce Katsukiego. Opatulony zewsząd, tylko nie od tego końca co trzeba mężczyzna drżał, milcząc w cierpieniu. Choć starał się wcisnąć dłonie jak najgłębiej w płytkie kieszenie, płaszcz wydawał się w tym względzie równie bezwzględny co mroźna aura. Jeśli nie bardziej.

\- Yuuri, zimno ci? - zapytał troskliwie Viktor, widząc niemal skulonego wpół mężczyznę.

\- Nie, w porządku. Tylko ręce mi trochę zmarzły - wymruczał, zgrywając twardziela. Kiedy jednak mlecznobiały obłoczek odpowiedzi wzbił się nad szalik, dość dobitnie udowodnił tym, że panująca minusowa temperatura była dla niego bardziej niż bardzo minusowa.

\- Daj.

Nie czekając na jego reakcję, Rosjanin pospiesznie zdjął swoje skórzane rękawiczki i wepchnął je bezceremonialnie do kieszeni, wyciągając dłonie w kierunku Yuuriego. Chwycił go za nadgarstki, wyciągając ręce mężczyzny z płaszcza, po czym delikatnie przesuwając palcami wzdłuż grzbietów okrył je swoimi.

Nie miał wiele większych dłoni, ledwie odrobinę, a mimo to starał się jak najciaśniej i najdokładniej osłonić go od mrozu. Kciukami zaczął masować skostniałe ciało, rozgrzewając fragmenty, których nie zdołał już objąć. Kości knykci, doskonale widoczne pod jasną skórą, poruszały się przy każdym muśnięciu jak w jakimś nieznanym, hipnotyzującym tańcu. Yuuri czuł ciepło, niezwiązane w żaden sposób z intensywnością głaskania. Choć zaledwie trzymali się za ręce, miał wrażenie, że pieszczota sięga o wiele, wiele dalej.

Wydawało mu się, że poznał dłonie Viktora z każdej strony i każdym zmysłem: wzrokiem, zapachem, smakiem... Każdego dnia, po trochu, w zwykłych, małych czynnościach. Kiedy wyciągali do siebie ręce po upadkach na lodowisku, kiedy przygotowywali wspólnie kolację, instruując nawzajem, jak należy kroić to nieznośne awokado, i zlizując z palców resztki sosu, kiedy po posiłku zaczytywali się we wspólnej książce, leżąc jeden na drugim, i kiedy po wszystkich tych codziennych rozrywkach oddawali się znacznie intymniejszym przyjemnościom, dotykiem zaspokajając swe najgłębsze pragnienia.

A jednak wiedząc to wszystko wciąż przeżywał na nowo fascynację rękami Viktora, które teraz czule uniosły złożone ze sobą dłonie do ust, by otoczyć je ciepłym, białym oddechem. Chuchał nieprzerwanie, raz za razem składając niewinne pocałunki na opuszkach lub na obrączce, aż wreszcie udało mu się przywrócić właściwe krążenie. Wtedy Yuuri poruszył palcami i niepewnie wsunął je między palce mężczyzny. Nie zaprotestował. W ciszy trzymali się za ręce i czekali, aby przedłużające się minuty wpłynęły na otaczający ich świat, przywołując przepowiadaną w porannych wiadomościach zmianę pogody. Wreszcie zachmurzony Petersburg zaskoczył ich jeszcze raz - z nieba powoli, ledwie widoczny w świetle dnia, zaczął padać śnieg. Ale ani to, ani siarczysty mróz nie było już ważne. Liczyły się tylko obejmujące go dłonie.

I jeśli Yuuri mógł się zakochać w Viktorze jeszcze trochę bardziej, to dziś znalazł ku temu idealną wymówkę.


	4. Kupon

\- Yuuri~ - Ubrany jedynie w spodnie Viktor pomachał zachęcająco dłonią, trzymając w garści jakiś bliżej niezidentyfikowany zwitek papieru. - Popatrz, co tu mam!

Katsuki uniósł wzrok znad książki, którą czytał, wyciągnięty na łóżku jak pan i władca na swoich włościach. W tych nielicznych chwilach między toaletą a wtuleniem się w partnera oddawał się niezobowiązującej rozrywce czytania papierowej literatury, której Rosjanin miał na stanie ilości prawdziwie hurtowe. Zakłócanie naturalnego rytmu wieczora przed ustalonym kwadransem wprawiło go w małe zdziwienie.

\- Viktor, pewnie się jeszcze nie domyśliłeś, ale wiesz... - Nie skończył myśli, tylko wskazał na swoje okulary. - Powiesz mi, czy mam wracać do lektury?

Rosjanin bezceremonialnie wręczył ukochanemu karteluszek, na którym niewprawnym, dziecięcym pismem ktoś nabazgrał po angielsku "Kupon na Yuuriego". Bazgroły opatrzone pucołowatą buźką z czarną czupryną i niebieskimi okularami dobitnie wskazywały nie tylko na adresata karteczki, ale też zdradzały tożsamość nadawcy.

\- Trojaczki - stwierdził, kręcąc głową. - I co to niby ma być?

\- Jak sama nazwa wskazuje. Kupon na ciebie. - Viktor uśmiechnął się beztrosko. - Dostałem takie na spóźnione urodziny, kiedy po narodowych byliśmy w Hasetsu.

\- Ej, ja w tym udziału nie brałem! - jęknął Yuuri, kiedy po okazaniu bilecika Rosjanin zabrał mu z rąk tomiszcze, odłożył na stolik obok łóżka, a sam mężczyzna wpakował się na miejsce książki, sadowiąc wygodnie na piersi. - To było dwa miesiące temu! Przeterminowany!

Viktor odwrócił karteczkę, na której domazano zapobiegawczo, acz nie bez błędów: "do wykorzystania do pszyszłych urodzin". Katsuki złapał się za czoło.

\- Jakby wiedziały, co będzie...

\- Miałem tego cały zwitek, na każdego z Yu-topii - wyznał wesoło Viktor, wsuwając dłonie pod brodę. - Wszystkie zużyłem, ale ten jeden odłożyłem na czarną godzinę. Akurat dziś znalazłem go w koszuli.

Yuuri westchnął, poddając się pod naporem rosyjskiej ciężkiej artylerii.

\- I co zrobiłeś z pozostałymi? - spytał zrezygnowany, odkładając na bok okulary.

\- Mogłem prosić każdą osobę o spełnienie jakiegoś małego życzenia. Dziewczynki dały mi świnkowe origami. U twojej mamy zamówiłem podwójnego katsudona. Takeshi naostrzył mi łyżwy - wyliczał.

\- Sama słodycz - przyznał i spojrzał kpiąco na Viktora. - Podejrzewam jednak, że autorki nie miały na myśli tego, co tobie teraz krąży po głowie.

\- Kto wie?

Rosjanin zacisnął dłoń Yuuriego na kartce, a sam przesunął się nieco bliżej twarzy ukochanego, niemal trącając nosem o nos, i spojrzał na niego zalotnie. Katsuki spodziewał się w tej chwili chyba każdego polecenia, nawet najbardziej wyuzdanego, a jednak usłyszana prośba zaskoczyła go czułym tonem, jakim była wypowiedziana.

\- ...pocałuj mnie.

Yuuri zamrugał kilkukrotnie, jakby wciąż z trudem analizował sytuację. Co? Tylko? W jego głowie zdążyła się nawet narodzić myśl, aby sprzedać soczystego buziaka w czoło i skwitować to wesołym "reszty nie trzeba", ale kiedy zobaczył, jak Viktor przymknął powieki, niewinnie czekając na pieszczotę, nieco zmiękł. Japońskie geny dotrzymywania obietnic, nawet tych cudzych, zwyciężyły nad chęcią zażartowania.

\- Dobrze. Ale masz nie patrzeć.

Zbliżył prawą dłoń do twarzy, muskając opuszkami czoło Viktora, na co ten drgnął, po czym znów zamarł w bezruchu, czekając na rozwój wydarzeń. Ręka przemieściła się dalej w bok, wsuwając pod grzywkę i rozczesując lekko splątane włosy. Czuł w przestrzeniach między palcami przyjemne łaskotanie przesuwających się miękkich, szarych kosmyków. Odgarnął je za ucho, odsłaniając cienką brew oraz powiekę, za którą kryło się piękne, niebieskie oko. Tuż obok na serdecznym palcu dłoni Yuuriego błysnęła obrączka, jakby w zastępstwie przyglądając się jego poczynaniom.

Nachylił się, po czym wciąż trzymając dłoń na policzku mężczyzny, dotknął ustami jego ust. Ciepłe, nieco wilgotne od balsamu wargi smakowały jak wszystko co najlepsze na świecie, nie pozwalając ani na chwilę się od nich oderwać. Słodki pocałunek przedłużał się z sekundy na sekundę, powoli obracając w nicość plany czytania czegokolwiek poza czytaniem z ruchu ust, szeptających kolejne słowa zachęty.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Vitya – powiedział Yuuri między jednym muśnięciem a drugim.

Zdradziecki kupon. Teraz sam miał ochotę na więcej.


	5. Komórka

Komórka. Trywialna rzecz w dzisiejszych czasach. Coś, dzięki czemu możesz się komunikować, spędzać wolny czas, pisać, czytać, słuchać muzyki i tak dalej, i tak dalej. Zwykłe urządzenie. Nic ciekawego.

Do tej pory dla Yuuriego telefon również stanowił jedynie narzędzie do załatwiania zupełnie nieciekawych z punktu pobocznego obserwatora spraw. Godzinami przeglądał na Instagramie zdjęcia swojego idola, odtwarzał w nieskończoność utwory do występów, kontaktował się z Phichitem lub rodziną. Owszem, był to miły gadżet, szczególnie kiedy sprawił sobie uroczą obudowę w niebieskie pudle, ale w gruncie rzeczy smartfon nie miał dla niego jakiegoś ogromnego znaczenia, choć jednocześnie zastępował mu realnych ludzi bardziej, niż mu się to wydawało.

Zmiana nastąpiła wraz z pojawieniem się Viktora w jego domu. Komórka przestała wtedy stanowić cały świat, a zaczęła służyć bardziej okazjonalnie i głównie do jednego, bardzo precyzyjnego zadania - sprawdzania godziny. Nie mógł doczekać się każdego kolejnego dnia i jakby miało to w czymś pomóc, niemal maltretował przycisk podświetlania, upewniając się raz za razem, czy to już czas na trening, na wyjście na umówiony spacer, na wspólną kolację w Yu-topii czy pobudkę.

A skoro o pobudkach mowa, to funkcja ta przeszła chyba największą metamorfozę. Na początku miał ogromne problemy ze wstawaniem i regularnie zdarzało mu się zaspać, podczas gdy Viktor, jak na porządnego trenera przystało, już od najwcześniejszych godzin śmigał wte i wewte niczym skowronek. Budzik natomiast uparcie odmawiał współpracy, czy to po ustawieniu głośniejszej muzyki, czy kilku alarmów pod rząd. Potem do porannej gry dołączyła dodatkowa para rąk, która czasami omyłkowo wyciągała niebieską komórkę spod poduszki. Właściciel oburzał się wtedy lub obruszał, zależnie od nastroju, i albo przy akompaniamencie śmiechu wyrywał telefon z niepowołanych dłoni, aby ukryć pozapisywane tam zdjęcia, albo zbywał absurdalnie wczesną pobudkę mruknięciem "nawet nie próbuj uciekać", po czym wtulał się ustami w obojczyk obejmującego go Rosjanina. Ostatecznie jednak wraz z przeprowadzką do nowej strefy czasowej budzik odszedł do lamusa, a zamiast niego w rolę alarmu wcielał się pochylający, półnagi mężczyzna, który całował czule niczym te wszystkie postacie z końcówek hollywoodzkich romansów, oznajmiając: "Yuuri, kawa".

Aparat natomiast przeżywał swój osobisty, elektroniczny renesans. Choć Katsuki nigdy nie należał do osób, które uwielbiają uwieczniać każdy moment życia, nie wyłączając nawet śniadania czy wyjścia do toalety, teraz miał ochotę zamówić dodatkową kartę pamięci, aby zachować wszystkie fotki, które bardziej lub mniej potajemnie robił Viktorowi. Ale najcenniejsze i tak wydawały mu się te, na których znajdowali się razem, roześmiani, objęci albo przyłapani w intymnej chwili, kiedy Phichitowi akurat wspaniałomyślnie zachciało się robić za paparazzi. A czasami, kiedy Yuuriemu jakimś cudem udało się ocknąć wcześniej niż partnerowi, sięgał po starego, sprawdzonego przyjaciela do spraw dokumentacji i po cichu robił zdjęcie za zdjęciem, myśląc, że chyba właśnie nieświadomie walczy o tytuł najszczęśliwszego człowieka na ziemi. Szybko jednak dochodził do wniosku, że na co mu wirtualna radość, skoro ma obok siebie całkiem realny skarb. Wtedy odkładał komórkę z powrotem na bok, po czym muskał wargami znajome czoło, policzki, usta, aż ukochany wreszcie nie otworzył oczu i nie porywał go w objęcia, rozpoczynając pobudkę innego, nieco bardziej gwałtownego rodzaju.

I kiedy wydawało się już, że wobec łyżew oraz miłości elektronika nie ma szans, całkowicie zepchnięta na drugi plan życia, przypominał sobie o niej spokojnymi, zimowymi wieczorami. Wpinał w port dobrze znany kabel, po czym razem z Viktorem siadali na kanapie, wkładali po jednej słuchawce do uszu i ramię w ramię, przytuleni, odpoczywali przy akompaniamencie muzyki. Trwali tak dopóty, dopóki we trójkę powoli nie zapadali w letarg - ludzie w sen, a telefon w ogrzewany ciepłem obejmującej ją dłoni stan czuwania.

Zabawne. Niby taka trywialna rzecz, ta komórka, a taka przyjemna...


	6. Konsola

\- W lewo! Biegnij w lewo! - wrzeszczał Yurio, nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy schować się pod kocem, przechwycić pada, czy może dusić Makkachina. Choć starał się zachować fason, ilość niekontrolowanych ruchów, jakie wykonywał, świadczyły o dość mocno zszarganych już nerwach. - Szlag, zaraz cię dopadnie!

\- Całe życie w kłamstwie... - Oczy Viktora robiły się coraz większe, kiedy z każdym strzałem jego życiowy partner, namiętny narzeczony i troskliwy katsudon bez mrugnięcia okiem rozwalał zastępy człekopodobnych monstrów. - Yuuri, ty tak naprawdę nie posiadasz uczuć.

\- To tylko gra, serio. Robicie z igły widły - odparł spokojnie, naciskając kombinację prawo-prawo-góra-dół, by przerzucić ekwipunek i zmienić broń na karabin.

Nagle na ekranie wraz przeraźliwym łoskotem pojawił się wielki stwór. Makkachin zaszczekał ciekawsko, widząc szaleńczo migoczący obraz w ograniczonej palecie barw, jednak pozostali obserwatorzy już nie byli tak zadowoleni z wizyty nowego indywiduum. Niespodziewana kakofonia psich oraz nadnaturalnych dźwięków spowodowała, że Viktor z jękiem objął Yuuriego, ciasno przywierając do okrytych pledem pleców, a Yurio wybrał bramkę numer trzy i wcisnął nos w pudla.

\- Co za koszmarnie straszne diabelstwo! Kto to w ogóle produkuje?! - Chłopak oskarżycielsko wskazał dłonią ekran.

\- My. - Katsuki uniósł dwa palce, przyjmując na swoją klatę cała winę japońskich producentów gier. Zaraz jednak pożałował tej decyzji, bo gdy opuścił gardę, otrzymał od przeciwników serię obrażeń. - Cholera.

Yurio i Viktor spojrzeli po sobie nawzajem. Ta noc była jakimś jednym wielkim nieporozumieniem.

\- Powiedział przekleństwo - nie dowierzał nastolatek.

\- Ktoś zrobił mu pranie mózgu - próbował wyjaśnić starszy mężczyzna.

\- Raczej porwali go kosmici.

\- Myślisz, że to przez tego Erosa? No wiesz, że niby najlepiej podtrzyma im gatunek...

\- Chłopaki, przeszkadzacie - mruknął Yuuri, zupełnie ignorując zastraszająco niski poziom komentarzy, jakimi wymieniali się dwaj Rosjanie. - Jak nie chcecie mi pomagać, to idźcie spać do siebie.

\- Nie! Nawet nie zmrużę oka po tych wszystkich obślizgłych i charczących rzeczach, jakie zobaczyłem! - zaperzył się Yurio. - A chyba najbardziej bałbym się tego, że przyjdziesz w nocy i mnie zadźgasz!

Yuuri westchnął ciężko i po raz pierwszy od dwudziestu minut zastopował grę. Potem przy akompaniamencie niepokojącej muzyki z menu zaczął bardzo powoli obracać się za siebie. Oczy miał ukryte za szkłami, w których odbijała się poświata mrugającego telewizora, a z lekko uchylonych ust wydobywał się szmer z trudem wypuszczanego powietrza.

\- Ach... więc poznaliście mój sekret... - mruknął. - A tak się dobrze z wami mieszkało...

\- Ty chyba nie zamierzasz...?

\- Zamierzam? - zdziwił się, mówiąc niepokojąco beznamiętnym głosem. - Nie. Ja to zrobię.

\- Wooon! - Nastolatek zerwał się na równe nogi i, potykając o rozrzucone koce, wybiegł z salonu, by czmychnąć do sypialni.

\- A ty, Nikiforov? - zapytał Japończyk równie ozięble co przed chwilą. - Śmierć ci nie straszna? Czy może chcesz... Viktor?

Ale mężczyzna nie odpowiedział, bo chwilę przed ucieczką Yurio padł na plecy, natychmiastowo tracąc przytomność. Artystycznie wymięta yukata opadała mu z jednego ramienia, a rozrzucone na boki ręce nadawały całej scenie charakteru miejsca zbrodni, która przecież ostatecznie się nie wydarzyła. Yuuri przez chwilę przyglądał się temu ze zdziwieniem, a potem parsknął niepowstrzymanym śmiechem.

\- Głupki - rzucił, chwytając jeden z koców i troskliwie okrywając nim śpiącego Viktora. Po chwili wahania nachylił się i pocałował partnera w czoło. – No. To ja wracam do walki z bossem.


	7. Stopy

Jeden z treningów przed Mistrzostwami Czterech Kontynentów nie skończył się tak jak powinien. Późnym wieczorem Yuuri siedział na ławce w szatni i czekał na wyrok od Viktora, który na tę chwilę przyjął maskę poważnego trenera.

\- Znowu przesadziłeś z ćwiczeniem? - Klęczący mężczyzna westchnął, odrzucając wilgotny ręcznik, i sięgnął po gazę.

\- Przepraszam. Bardzo chciałem włączyć tego poczwórnego flipa do krótkiego. Jeśli JJ będzie w formie, to inaczej mu nie podołam. - Yuuri pokornie zwiesił głowę. - Nie skakałem do upadłego, przysięgam.

\- Widzę. Ale i tak zszedłeś o godzinę za późno.

Po tym prostym stwierdzeniu nastąpiła cisza. Bolała chyba bardziej niż ostra reprymenda czy nawet same fizyczne rany, które teraz Viktor obmywał z pomocą wody utlenionej. Choć szczypało, Katsuki nie powiedział ani słowa skargi, czując się odpowiedzialny nie tylko za swój stan, ale też za zawód, jaki sprawił partnerowi. Oczywiście nie skręcił kostki ani nie zdarł stóp do krwi, jednak i tak wiedział, że na dzień czy dwa będzie musiał dać sobie z łyżwami spokój, aby opuchlizna zdołała zejść, a obtarcia zagoić.

\- Viktor... gniewasz się? - Yuuri w końcu przerwał ciężkie milczenie. Przełknął ślinę, przygotowany na każdą najgorszą ewentualność. Właściwie tylko takie brał pod uwagę. "Pewnie myśli, że specjalnie to zrobiłem, żeby mógł się skupić na swoich programach, a nie na trenowaniu mnie."

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział z powagą Rosjanin, odkładając na bok gazę. Wziął jedną ze stóp w ręce i uniósł ją, sprawdzając, czy została odpowiednio zdezynfekowana. - W końcu zraniłeś bardzo ważną część siebie. Dla mnie bardzo ważną.

Katsuki gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, kiedy mężczyzna pochylił się i pocałował delikatnie otarte miejsce. Potem odsunął się na jakiś centymetr i znów złożył na stopie czuły pocałunek, tuż obok pierwszego. Po nim nadszedł kolejny. I kolejny. Po ósmym podniósł wzrok i, nie odrywając warg od skóry, spojrzał badawczo na ukochanego.

Yuuri już od jakiegoś czasu zaciskał dłonie na ławce, a teraz jeszcze dodatkowo się zaczerwienił. To miała być kara? Czy pocieszenie? Bo chyba nie powinno go to podniecać... czyż nie? Przecież Viktor już tak robił, i to nawet na wizji. Co prawda wtedy całował łyżwę, więc tak naprawdę niczego nie czuł, ale jednak w swoim ogólnym zarysie sytuacja przedstawiała się tak samo. Chyba. I to wątpliwe "chyba" sprawiło, że postanowił bezpiecznie wstrzymać się od jakiegokolwiek komentarza, czekając na rozwój wypadków.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami brak sprzeciwu ze strony Yuuriego Viktor zinterpretował na swoją korzyść. Wrócił do pieszczenia obolałej nogi - jedną dłonią masował ciało od strony podeszwy, a drugą muskał kostkę, niby książę oswajający Kopciuszka przed szklanym pantofelkiem. To jednak byłoby zbyt niewinne jak na złaknionego bliskości Rosjanina. Po chwili wystawił język i zaczął lizać grzbiet stopy, powoli przesuwając się w dół. Katsuki nie mógł powstrzymać jęku, kiedy mężczyzna dotarł do palców i wziął trzy z nich do ust, prowokująco naciskając na nie zębami, jakby w groźbie ugryzienia. Potem jednak złagodniał i wsunął język między dwa najmniejsze palce, pieszcząc przestrzeń między nimi z podobnym zaangażowaniem, jak robił to w trakcie głębokich pocałunków. Dotyk warg i gorący oddech na rozpalonej gorączką stopie sprawił, że Yuuri z prawdziwym trudem powstrzymywał się przed poproszeniem o więcej, dalej, szybciej i głośniej. I kiedy ucisk w podbrzuszu zaczął stawać się nieznośnie dokuczliwy, Viktor wreszcie puścił nogę, pozostawiając na niej wilgotny szlak swej namiętnej wędrówki. Otarł kąciki ust wierzchem dłoni i jak gdyby nigdy nic sięgnął po mokry ręcznik, by zetrzeć ze stopy ślady niedawnych czułości.

\- Masz na siebie uważać, bo inaczej nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię - powiedział, a Yuuri przytaknął, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

\- Viktor? - Odezwał się po chwili, kiedy odzyskał zmysły. - Skoro jutro i tak nie przyjdę na trening, to czy...?

Nie dokończył, ale Rosjanin uśmiechnął się, w lot pojmując słowa ukochanego oraz jego spragnione spojrzenie.

Lekcja została przyswojona.


	8. Koc

Viktor mruknął, zamykając drzwi szafy. Coś było nie tak, stanowczo nie tak... Rozejrzał się - Makkachin podniósł łeb i zamerdał radośnie ogonem, ale po Yuurim nie było najmniejszego śladu. Zakładając na siebie marynarkę, poszedł do łazienki. Mimo zgaszonego światła zajrzał do jej wnętrza, upewniając się, że mężczyzny również tam nie ma. Z rosnącym niepokojem przeszedł przez salon do kuchni i już miał całkiem poważnie rozważyć sprawdzenie piekarnika oraz przerzucenie mrożonek w lodówce, kiedy coś mu się przypomniało. Zaraz, czy ich kanapa zawsze wydawała się taka... pełna? Cofnął się o kilka kroków i spojrzał jeszcze raz, uważniej. Góra kraciastego, czerwonego koca lekko zachybotała.

\- Yuuri? - Viktor nachylił się na wypukłością, odkrywając zakopanego pod nią Japończyka. Siedzący w kucki i opatulony szczelniej niż Beduin w czasie burzy piaskowej mężczyzna spojrzał smętnie na swojego partnera. Całe szczęście, że wciąż jeszcze miał odkrytą twarz, inaczej musiałby zlecić ekspertyzę składu i nastroju człowieka-koca.

\- Zimno - odparł zwięźle Yuuri.

\- Nie jesteś chory? – Przyłożył dłoń do czoła, ale nie wyczuł żadnych anomalii. Czyżby syndrom lenia? - Przecież mieliśmy iść na zakupy.

\- Nigdzie się nie ruszam. Zimno. - Katsuki jeszcze bardziej wpełznął pomiędzy zwoje pledu, tak że widział już tylko małe okienko z okularami.

Westchnął. Rozumiał, że klimat Petersburga nie każdemu odpowiadał, ale stan ukochanego wydawał mu się już lekką przesadą... znaczy - ciężką. Dla Rosjanina tyle kilo koca przypadająca na jednego człowieka stanowiła dawkę śmiertelną.

\- Chyba przesadzasz - stwierdził, ostatecznie zdejmując marynarkę. Rzucił ją na oparcie kanapy i zaszedł mebel od przodu.

\- To nie ty byłeś właśnie z Makkachinem na spacerze - mruknął niewyraźnie Yuuri, a potem odsłonił usta. - Jestem łyżwiarzem, więc zimno to dla mnie nie pierwszyzna, ale tak przenikliwego wiatru jeszcze nigdy nie czułem!

\- Więc postanowiłeś na złość pogodzie zaryglować się w domu i umrzeć z głodu? – zapytał wesoło Viktor, pochylając nad Yuurim. Spojrzał na niego troskliwie, ale nie bez rozbawienia.

\- Mamy całkiem pokaźne zapasy kefiru, makaronu i szampana. Chociaż to ostatnie to naprawdę nie wiem jak się u nas znalazło - zauważył rzeczowo Katsuki. - A, i jeszcze karmę Makkachina. Coś się skleci.

\- No dobrze już, dobrze. Jeden dzień nas nie zbawi - poddał się, całując Yuuriego w czubek nosa. Dla świętego spokoju wolał nie poruszać tematu, że szampan to jego sprawka, a karma pupila jest średnio smaczna. - A teraz przesuń się, chcę dołączyć do twojego uroczego wigwamu.

\- Ale ten koc jest za mały dla nas dwóch - odpowiedział z wahaniem.

\- "Ten koc" w pierwszej kolejności jest mój, a więc do mnie należy też cała jego zawartość - zaśmiał się Viktor, łapiąc za poły materiału i unosząc go w górę.

Przy akompaniamencie japońskiego jęku oraz rosyjskiego chichotu dwójka mężczyzn przez dobrą minutę dzielnie walczyła o dominację nad pledem, aż wreszcie doszli do rozwiązania, w którym Viktor z narzuconym na plecy kocem wygodnie rozparł się na kanapie, a między jego nogami usiadł Yuuri, objęty przez otoczone materiałem ręce.

\- I co? Nie cieplej? - zauważył z zadowoleniem Rosjanin, przysuwając nos do szyi ukochanego. Czuł na własnej skórze, że ruch oraz bliskość rozgrzała Katsukiego skuteczniej niż najbardziej włochaty pled świata.

\- Cieplej - przyznał, wzdychając lekko. - Właściwie... przepraszam, Viktor. Trochę cię oszukałem.

\- Niby jak? - nie zrozumiał mężczyzna. Pochylił głowę i spojrzał na uśmiechającego się nieśmiało Yuuriego.

\- Bo właśnie o to od samego początku mi chodziło - szepnął, wtulając się policzkiem w jego pierś. - Żebyś mnie objął.

Viktor zaśmiał się raz jeszcze. Jego świnka stawała się coraz sprytniejsza.


	9. Powrót (NSFW)

Przebrany w yukatę Viktor nie do końca przytomnie odwiesił do szafy przyniesione z łazienki ubrania, a potem legł na łóżko obok przysypiającego na siedząco Yuuriego. Katsuki drgnął i otworzył oczy, spoglądając z niepewnością na boki, aż natrafił na wzdychającego partnera. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie, odganiając sen z powiek. Ach, wreszcie. Kiedy Viktor w najlepsze walczył z flipami i loopami, on czekał na powrót Rosjanina po przeciągającym się treningu, tęskniąc tak niezdrowo, że nie potrafił nawet oddać się bezmyślnemu przeglądaniu tweetów. Po dwóch godzinach trwania w bezruchu poddał się i zaczął drzemać ze ściśniętą w dłoni komórką, oparty o zagłówek w niewygodnej pozie.

Yuuri dotknął ekranu, aby podświetlić zegar - wpół do pierwszej. Szlag. Znów wrócił późno. Mruknął z niezadowoleniem, odkładając na stolik nocny okulary oraz smartfon, a potem pomasował nasadę nosa. Jeśli myśli, że ze względu na porę nie należy mu się chociaż czułe przywitanie... A zresztą. Sam je odbierze.

Na wpół lunatykujący Katsuki wydostał się z pościeli, po czym podpełznął w stronę wyczerpanego ukochanego. Śmiałym ruchem przerzucił nad nim nogę, usiadł okrakiem na biodrach i pochylił się, aby skraść pocałunek.

\- Przepraszam, Yuuri - oznajmił Viktor, gdy już odsunęli się od siebie. - Wiem, że obiecałem romantyczny wieczór, ale nie jestem w stanie kiwnąć nawet palcem. Yakov chyba chce mnie prześwięcić za cały ten czas, który poświęciłem tobie.

\- Spodziewałem się tego. Nie szkodzi - odpowiedział spokojnie.

\- Jesteś pewien? - zawahał się, dostrzegając trudną w zinterpretowaniu, poważną minę Japończyka. - Bo to nie tak, że nie chciałbym. Po prostu zupełnie nie mam sił.

\- Wiem. Zresztą... - Yuuri odgarnął włosy do tyłu i spojrzał na niego swoim pożądliwym, zarezerwowanym na program krótki oraz łóżko wzrokiem. - Do tego, co chcę zrobić, i tak nie musisz się ruszać.

Zanim Viktor zdążył zapytać, co ma na myśli, Katsuki znów zbliżył się do warg ukochanego. Tym razem jednak dalekie to było od niewinności - kiedy złączyli się w pocałunku, od razu przylgnął językiem do języka Viktora, bawiąc się i naciskając na niego zachłannie. Przymknął oczy, rozsmakowując się w ciepłych, miękkich ustach. Wreszcie tutaj, cały dla niego. Choćby miał stracić resztki godności, nie pozwoli wymknąć mu się z rąk, dopóki nie spełni swojego obowiązku. Nieprzyzwoite dźwięki zaczęły przybierać na sile, aż zagłuszyły cicho tykający zegar ścienny oraz odległy szum ulicy. Wkrótce nie było słychać już nic innego poza wilgotną melodią pieszczot.

Zduszony jęk wydobył się z gardła Rosjanina, gdy poczuł, że dłoń wsunęła się pod ubranie i zacisnęła na jednym z sutków. Wtedy Katsuki postanowił przenieść się z pocałunkami niżej. Usta zaliczały kolejne przystanki na podbródku, szyi, obojczyku... Na dłużej przylgnął wargami do piersi, centymetr po centymetrze pozostawiając zaróżowione ślady. Zachłannie lizał mężczyznę po torsie, słuchając spazmatycznych jęków oraz coraz głośniejszych próśb o więcej. Mógł nie przyjeżdżać. Mógł się nie zakochiwać. A przede wszystkim mógł nie rozbudzać w nim pożądania, które teraz nieznośnie paliło go w piersi, nie pozwalając choć na chwilę oderwać się od ukochanego mężczyzny. Palce przesunęły się niżej i wprawnie rozsupłały węzeł paska podtrzymującego górę yukaty. Nowe, niezbadane rejony odsłoniły się przed spragnionym językiem, a on zjeżdżał pocałunkami coraz niżej i niżej.

Światło lampki nocnej z zapałem uczestniczyło w tym spektaklu, ujawniając i ukrywając w półcieniach kolejne fragmenty nagiego ciała Viktora, po których kusząco sunęły ręce Yuuriego. Dyszeli i szeptali do siebie, coraz mniej składnie, a coraz częściej monosylabami, przerywając deklamację jedynie na chwile powtarzania imion dwóch aktorów. To było szalone, niewłaściwe, niezdrowe... A jednak wciąż w to brnęli, uzależnieni od wzajemnego dotyku. Zresztą - przegrali już dawno temu, w dniu, kiedy spróbowali po raz pierwszy.

Gdy dłoń wreszcie natrafiła na barierę w postaci spodenek, nie zawahał się i posłał ostatni element ubioru do diabła. Niekontrolowanie oblizał wargi, widząc odsłoniętą, sztywną męskość. Mimowolnie unoszone biodra. Palce wbijające się pościeli, tworzące szare bruzdy między białymi fałdami. Cudowny. Jak zawsze.

Nachylił się, przylegając do spragnionego, wyginającego się pod najlżejszym dotykiem ciała. Jeden z mruczących głosów umilkł, a drugi krzyknął rozdzierająco, nie mogąc wytrzymać nadmiaru rozkoszy.

\- Yuuri... chcesz mnie doprowadzić... do zawału? - jęknął Rosjanin, łapczywie chwytając powietrze.

\- Nie - odpowiedział Katsuki, na chwilę odrywając usta od pulsującego przyrodzenia. Zamiast tego prowokująco przesunął po nim palcem. - Chcę cię tylko doprowadzić do o...

\- Nie kończ. - Viktor wgryzł się w dłoń. - Po prostu... to zrób.

Odgłos kochających się mężczyzn wypełnił całą sypialnię.


	10. Bluza

Zerknął w komórkę, jakby upewniając się, czy tajemnicza koniunkcja gwiazd nie spowodowała nagłego przyspieszenia czasu, a linia zmiany daty nie przeskoczyła o kilkanaście południków. Nie, ten sam napis wciąż tam był. Pierwszy marca.

Jurij odłożył smartfon i zdjął łyżwy, muskając palcami płozy z węglowego nanokompozytu. Miał nadzieję, że z tych szybko nie wyrośnie, co przy postępującym dojrzewaniu stanowiło kwestię ryzyka porównywalnego do grania w rzut monetą. Nie to, że nie chciał wyglądać bardziej męsko, ale jednocześnie obawiał się, że zmiany w jego ciele będą miały zbyt wielki wpływ na zdolności łyżwiarskie. Moment, w którym przestanie być zdolny do wykonywania piruetu Biellmann, zbliżał się nieuchronnie.

Spakował łyżwy do plecaka, naciągnął trampki i ruszył do szatni po resztę rzeczy. Przyszedł na trening wcześnie, żeby wieczorem móc bez problemów zasiąść przed kompem i z Miszką na kolanach spędzić kilka niezobowiązujących godzin, gadając z Beką przez Skype'a. To wszystko o czym marzył - żadnych piszczących fanek, żadnych ckliwych, lukrowanych tortów ani żadnych chóralnych życzeń...

\- Yurio! - rozbrzmiał głos Viktora. Najwyraźniej usłyszał dobiegający z korytarza, charakterystyczny, pełen energii krok nastolatka i postanowił uprzedzić powitanie.

...żadnych, do kuźwy nędzy, a już szczególnie od tych dwóch. Chyba wyraził się dostatecznie jasno?

\- Czego? - rzucił, przestępując próg szatni. Że też musieli mu przeszkadzać akurat dziś...

Jurij zamarł, kiedy zobaczył, jak dwóch znajomych mężczyzn stoi z nieprzyzwoicie szerokimi uśmiechami. To jeszcze nie wydawało się takie niespodziewane, bo w gruncie rzeczy zawsze szczerzyli się jak głupi do sera albo nawet gorzej, kiedy wlepiali w siebie te rozmaślone spojrzenia, śledząc nawzajem na ćwiczeniach.

Absolutnie nieoczekiwane było to, jak wyglądali - Katsudon i Łysol mieli na sobie bluzy, które naciągnęli na głowy, ukazując kaptury z doszytymi do nich kocimi uszkami.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Yurio! - odpowiedział Yuuri, wyciągając przed siebie prostokątną, płaską paczkę. Pakunek owinięto papierem w koci rzucik, a całość ozdobiono tradycyjną, soczystą, czerwoną kokardą.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jesteśmy pierwsi, co? - dorzucił Viktor, biorąc się pod boki. - Znaczy, dziadka wybaczę, ale jako że jesteśmy rodziną...

\- Odwal się! - warknął chłopak, a Katsuki westchnął cierpiętniczo.

\- ...mentalną, oczywiście, mentalną, ale czymże są geny czy wnioski adopcyjne wobec prawdziwego porywu serca? Więc jako że jesteśmy jak rodzina, musieliśmy cię zobaczyć w tak ważnym dla ciebie dniu. - Rosjanin skończył wzniosłą przemowę, kładąc palec na ustach i mrugając żartobliwie. - W końcu szesnaście lat kończy się tylko raz.

\- Nie uwierzysz, ale każde urodziny ma się raz - odparł Jurij, łypiąc spod grzywki na spoglądającą na siebie dwójkę.

\- Viktor chciał po prostu powiedzieć, że jesteś dla nas bardzo ważny - poprawił Yuuri, kręcąc głową na żarty partnera. Potem zrobił niewielki krok do przodu i zachęcająco poruszył pakunkiem. - Nie daj się prosić. To od nas.

Jurij zacisnął usta, wciąż zerkając z napięciem to na Katsudona, to na kokardę, ale nawet on nie był takim niewdzięcznikiem, żeby nie docenić faktu, że pamiętali o jego urodzinach. Po chwili wahania przeszedł przez szatnię i przystanął przed swoimi przyszywanymi (bardzo grubymi nićmi) ojcami.

\- Jeśli to bomba, to zaraz wykopię ją z powrotem... - powiedział zapobiegawczo, chwytając prezent.

Na ponaglające skinienia Yuuriego i Viktora nastolatek z prawdziwą urodzinową pasją rozerwał pakunkowy papier, odsłaniając żółte, miękkie zawiniątko. Po rozłożeniu okazało się, że jest to bliźniacza bluza do tych, które nosili starsi łyżwiarze.

\- Podoba ci się? - zapytał niepewnie Katsuki, drapiąc się po policzku. - Nie byliśmy pewni koloru, więc wybraliśmy żółty, bo przypomina odcieniem lwa, ale jeśli jednak wolałbyś którąś z naszych, to nie ma najmniejszego...

\- Nie. Jest spoko - odpowiedział szybko. Yuuri uniósł brwi, a Viktor wydał z siebie ciche "wow", kiedy ujrzeli niewielki uśmiech na twarzy młodszego kolegi. - Dzięki.

Jurij szybko zmienił treningowe ciuchy na dżinsy i czystą, czarną koszulkę, a potem narzucił na siebie urodzinową bluzę. Z zadowoleniem wepchnął ręce do kieszeni, podziwiając nadrukowane na nich jasnożółte odciski zwierzęcych łapek.

\- W takim razie czy dasz się jeszcze porwać na wspólny lunch? - zaproponował Viktor, a potem drgnął, jakby coś przyszło mu do głowy. Pochylił się nieco do przodu i zwijając dłonie w pięści, wygiął je na podobieństwo kocich łap. - Jeśli miau-byś ochotę.

Dotychczasowy łagodny uśmiech szybko zmienił się w grymas boleści.

\- Ciebie zapraszam. - Chłopak skinął głową na Katsukiego, narzucając na siebie kurtkę oraz plecak z treningowymi rzeczami. - Łysol zostaje.

\- Yurio, jak to? - zdziwił się starszy Rosjanin, kiedy śmiejący Yuuri ściągnął z głowy kaptur i ruszył za wychodzącym nastolatkiem. Nawet się za siebie nie obejrzeli; wiedzieli, że Viktor i tak zaraz do nich dołączy. - A ja was chciałem zabrać do takiej dobrej pierogarni!

\- Bo tylko wstyd przynosisz! - odgryzł się Jurij, ale zaraz złagodniał, kiedy poprawiając kołnierz kurtki wyciągnął na wierzch koci kaptur. Pogładził go delikatnie. - Zakładaj płaszcz i przestań jęczeć! Jak wyciągniesz swoją platynową kartę, to się zastanowię.

Jeśli myślał, że zdoła w ten sposób odstraszyć Viktora od wyprawy, to się grubo pomylił - mężczyzna od razu zrównał się z pozostałą dwójką i podał Yuuriemu jego kurtkę, jakby był już święcie przekonany co do rezultatu negocjacji. Idący w środku pochodu Jurij wzruszył tylko ramionami, w milczeniu słuchając rozpoczynającej się dyskusji co do położenia i znamienitości lokalu. Głupki. Jeśli chcą się szarpać na koszty, to ich sprawa. Przecież nikomu nic nie kazał. Mogli siedzieć na tyłkach i zająć się swoimi sprawami. I ten...

Chłopak wsunął do kieszeni bluzy komórkę, zapominając o urządzeniu na najbliższe kilka godzin.

...może jednak te urodziny nie zapowiadały się wcale tak źle.


	11. Bursztyn

Każdemu przeciętnemu człowiekowi Walentynki kojarzyły się z nieustannym festiwalem kiczu, czerwonych serduszek, romantycznych komedii klasy M oraz całym okolicznościowym rozgardiaszem. Natomiast w przypadku Yuuriego data ta regularnie związana była z Mistrzostwami Czterech Kontynentów, które zwykle wypadały około połowy lutego. Kiedyś przez całe pięć dni okupował telewizor, zachwycając się rodzimymi sportowcami (bo rosyjscy łyżwiarze, na nieszczęście spragnionego nastolatka, występowali na europejskich), a potem sam zaczął brać udział w zawodach. Jedno się nie zmieniło - czternasty lutego wydawał się dniem jak każdy inny. Do dziś.

Yuuri wrócił do mieszkania z wizyty u Yakova, któremu na czas ich wyjazdu do Gangneung przekazał pod opiekę Makkachina. Trener oczywiście burczał, że "on nie jest żadnym psim hotelem", ale w końcu w uspokojeniu go pomogła pani Lilia, mówiąc, że skoro dla Yurio i jego kota znalazło się miejsce, to jeden zwierzak wte czy wewte na kilka dni nie zrobi różnicy. W każdym razie na to popołudnie, tak przypadkiem walentynkowe, Viktor i Yuuri zostali sami, bez swojej futrzanej przyzwoitki.

Po zdjęciu kurtki Katsuki, zacierając lekko ścierpnięte dłonie, przeszedł wprost do salonu. W tej chwili chciał już tylko usiąść na kanapie i z kubkiem gorącego naparu w dłoni oraz narzeczonym opartym o ramię spędzić czas na niezobowiązującej rozmowie. Może wizjonerzy romantycznych kolacji w drogich restauracjach by go wyśmiali, ale dla Japończyka zwyczajne nicnierobienie stanowiło najlepszą "randkę", jaką tylko mógł sobie wymarzyć.

I kiedy Yuuri już miał wparadować do pokoju z pytaniem o herbatę, niezwykła scena zatrzymała go w miejscu. Viktor stał przy oknie, tęsknie spoglądając przed siebie. Samo to nie było jakoś szczególnie nadzwyczajne, jednak poza sprawiała wrażenie już dość nietypowej - mężczyzna wyciągał przed siebie rękę i łapał promienie słoneczne w coś, co trzymał między palcami. Wydawało się też, że szeptał coś do siebie, ale oddalony o kilka metrów Katsuki zupełnie nie potrafił zrozumieć słów. Nawet zawahał się, czy powinien przeszkadzać partnerowi w chwili zadumy, ale wreszcie stwierdził, że mają przed wylotemzbyt mało czasu, żeby nie wykorzystać go w przyjemniejszy sposób.

\- Viktor? - Zaszedł Rosjanina od tyłu i zerknął na niego pytająco. - Co tam trzymasz?

\- O, Yuuri. - Mężczyzna się rozpromienił. Przyciągnął wyprostowaną rękę, po czym obrócił się w stronę Japończyka i pokazał mu na otwartej dłoni swoje znalezisko. - Bursztyn. Pamiątka z Mistrzostw Europy w Sztokholmie.

\- Ładny. - Yuuri uśmiechnął się, delikatnie głaskając kamyk palcem wskazującym.

Widok wpatrującego się w bursztyn ukochanego poruszył Viktora tak, że nie mógł się powstrzymać przed powiedzeniem na głos:

\- Nie tak ładny jak ty.

\- Viktor... - westchnął Katsuki. Cieszył się, że melancholia okazała się tylko przelotna, ale nigdy nie wiedział, jak reagować na ckliwe komplementy. - Frazesujesz.

\- Cichaj. To jeszcze nie koniec. - Mężczyzna zamknął znalezisko w pięści, po czym objął Yuuriego w pasie. - Choćbym miał przejść cały Bursztynowy Szlak wzdłuż i wszerz, nigdzie nie znalazłbym kamieni równie wspaniałych co twoje oczy.

\- Naprawdę, teraz to już się wygłupiasz. - Japończyk mimowolnie się zaczerwienił. Czuł, że zaczyna mu się udzielać atmosfera święta zakochanych.

\- Wcale nie. - Viktor uśmiechnął się, zbliżając dłonie do twarzy ukochanego. - Nie dziś.

Chwycił okulary i ściągnął je z nosa, odsłaniając pełne uroku oczy, okolone wyraźnymi czarnymi rzęsami. Zawstydzony Yuuri spoglądał na Rosjanina, a ten w milczeniu kontemplował drżący, niepewny wzrok, zatapiając się w jego barwie.

\- Widziałem - stwierdził w końcu, delikatnie odgarniając znad czoła długie niepokorne kosmyki. - Kiedy w pudełku na spinki od mankietów znalazłem ten kamyk, od razu pomyślałem, że ma podobny kolor, ale... Myliłem się. Twoje są znacznie, znacznie piękniejsze.

Przylgnął czołem do czoła ukochanego i cichym, pełnym miłości głosem zaczął szeptać:

\- Tysiącleci przestrzał, morza ogrom i natury tchnienie,

Wszystko to niedoskonałe przez jedno tylko spojrzenie,

Ciemne oczu twych bursztyny, bez skazy...

Deklamację zwieńczył pocałunek, ciepły i naturalny, jakby Viktor przez całe życie tylko recytował wiersze i kradł nimi serca. Ale Yuuriemu to nie przeszkadzało, bo swoje oddał już dawno temu.

\- Czyje to? - zapytał, kiedy odsunęli się nieco od siebie. Jak na ogrom literatury, którą wieczorami prezentował mu Rosjanin, chyba nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał czegoś podobnego.

Viktor zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Moje. Myślałem nad tym przed chwilą, ale zabrakło mi czasu, żeby ułożyć epopeję - odpowiedział z nieukrywaną dumą. - A co? Podoba ci się taki prezent walentynkowy?

\- Może być. - Yuuri skinął głową, a potem spojrzał nieco śmielej na obejmującego go wciąż mężczyznę. - Ale tylko jeśli będziesz dodawał co roku kolejne wersy.

\- Stu-zwrotkowy wiersz? - Viktor uśmiechnął się przebiegle, znów zbliżając do warg ukochanego. - Brzmi jak cudowne wyzwanie.


	12. Piosenka

Wyjątkowo na samym wstępie - polecam przed przeczytaniem włączyć piosenkę (jest chyba dostępna tylko przez tumblra) i sprawdzić cały jej tekst ;)  
tumblr_ 3  
post/146763631842/toyonaga-toshiyuki-valentine-season-lyrics

Przygaszone światła. Blask pojedynczej lampy znad okapu. Słodki głęboki zapach roznoszący się z kuchni niezbadanymi prądami powietrza. I głos, cichy, łagodny, rozbrzmiewający dzięki sprzyjającej akustyce petersburskiego mieszkania.

Viktor przystanął w drzwiach i zamarł, zanim zdążył wesołym okrzykiem oznajmić o dostępności łazienki. Zamknął usta, z rosnącym zainteresowaniem wsłuchując się w piosenkę. Nie znał tej melodii. W ogóle średnio pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek słyszał cokolwiek podobnego w wykonaniu _a capella_...

...ach.

Rozpoznał ten nastrojowy ton. Słyszał go do tej pory zaledwie raz, niecałe trzy miesiące wcześniej, w Hasetsu, kiedy na jego spóźnionych urodzinach pewna osoba z uroczym rumieńcem na twarzy rozpoczęła chóralny wykon "Happy Birthday". Teraz jednak ten sam głos brzmiał trochę inaczej, pewniej, wypełniony spokojem i radością. Najprawdopodobniej właściciel dał się ponieść chwili, zapominając o współlokatorze albo nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że strumień wody z prysznica właśnie przestał go zagłuszać.

 _\- Z pewnością, dla nas, najlepsza możliwość do świętowania_

 _To nie kartka z kalendarza, ale zaśnieżona ulica, po której mogłem z tobą iść_

 _I dlatego tak wiele uczuć znajduje się wewnątrz tej paczki_

 _Słodkie, bolesne i odrobinę gorzkie, jak najlepszy prezent o zapachu miłości_

Najciszej jak tylko mógł Viktor zbliżył się do kuchni i, ukryty w cieniu ścianki działowej, rozkoszował się śpiewem ukochanego. Pojedyncze krople wody zadrżały na niedosuszonych ramionach i spłynęły po pokrytej dreszczem skórze. To nie była pierwsza lepsza piosenka. Zbyt dobrze pasowała, brzmiała zbyt nostalgicznie. Zbyt mocno słyszał w niej Yuuriego.

Rosjanin wychylił się ostrożnie zza rogu i zerknął w stronę ukochanego. Katsuki właśnie obsypywał orzechami własnoręcznie przygotowaną czekoladkę - małe, oblane białą polewą, ułożone w papilotce serce. Pracował nad nim do ostatniej chwili, starając się utrzymać niespodziankę w tajemnicy mimo mieszkania pod jednym dachem i wspólnych treningów. Ta mała świnka... nieustannie go zaskakiwała. Ale nie był pewien czy bardziej niż przygotowywany deser nie rozczulił go tęskny w swej wymowie utwór.

 _\- Z pewnością, dla nas, połowa życia istnieje po to_

 _Żeby stworzyć historię wraz ukochaną osobą, prawda?_

 _Dlatego zawartość tej paczki nie należy tylko do mnie_

 _Ale jest symbolem życia - łzami i miłością, dzielonymi między nami_

Miłość i życie. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, zdając sobie sprawę, że Yuuri przywoływał w swojej piosence najważniejsze dwa słowa, których nauczył go w ciągu ostatniego roku. Poczuł, że klatkę piersiową wypełnia nie tylko dojmujące ciepło romantycznych uczuć, ale też o wiele głębsze wrażenie uniesienia. "Chyba mówią na to... _soulmates_ " pomyślał Viktor, przymykając oczy. Od zawsze dla siebie. Na zawsze ze sobą.

I kiedy kolejne ciche wersy rozpłynęły się w przeszłości, Rosjanin stwierdził, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma w ukryciu. Akurat w samą porę.

\- Viktor? - zawołał Yuuri, przerywając piosenkę. Włożył słodkość do pudełka i zamknął wieczko, ponawiając okrzyk. – Viktor! Długo jeszcze? Chyba nie chcesz zostać płetwonurkiem? Vik...

Zanim jednak zdołał się odwrócić i pójść do łazienki, silne dłonie chwyciły go w pasie, a reszta ciała przylgnęła swym ciepłym ciężarem do pleców, wtulając nos w szyję.

\- ...tor!

Rumieniec rozlał się na jasnych policzkach niby polewa po czekoladowym sercu. Rosjanin uniósł głowę i mruknął z rozbawieniem, widząc sztandarową minę ukochanego. Potem obrócił go ku sobie, by w pełni przypatrzeć się jego uroczej reakcji.

\- Słyszałeś? - Yuuri zasłonił usta dłonią, jakby chodziło nie o romantyczną piosenkę, ale co najmniej o stek wyzwisk.

\- Czy słyszałem? - Viktor pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, odsuwając ręce sprzed spłonionej twarzy. Zbliżył się tak bardzo, że mógł dokładnie zobaczyć, jak źrenice Katsukiego rozszerzyły się niekontrolowanie na jego widok. Słyszał, że tak się działo, kiedy człowiek widział ukochaną osobę. - Yuuri, ja się zakochałem. Całkowicie. Nieodwołalnie. Na amen.

Z każdą kolejną frazą muskał wargami nos, policzki, aż wreszcie dotarł do ust, skąd skradł najdłuższy pocałunek. Yuuri walczył przez chwilę, ale w końcu rozluźnił zaciśnięte na przedramionach partnera dłonie i poddał się pieszczocie.

\- To twoja piosenka, prawda? - Viktor bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, kiedy odsunęli się od siebie. Katsuki wykonał jakiś dziwny taniec głową, ni to przytakując, ni to wzruszając ramionami.

\- Ketty kiedyś skomponowała muzykę... Ostatnio ją znalazłem i pomyślałem, żeby coś napisać... Bo twój wiersz na Walentynki... - plątał się, wciąż niepewny, do czego się przyznać, a co zachować w mrokach tajemnicy zawodowej. - To nawet nie ma rymów...

\- Tak jak wszystkie japońskie piosenki - zauważył z uśmiechem Rosjanin. - I co z tego? Jak dla mnie mógłbyś śpiewać nawet o potrawce wieprzowej.

\- Ach, Viktor... Zepsułeś - jęknął Yuuri, wtulając się w ramię mężczyzny. Czułe głaskanie po plecach nieco go uspokoiło. - Chciałem być pierwszy, który cię zaskoczy, a ty jak zwykle mnie uprzedziłeś.

\- Nic straconego. Wciąż masz szansę to zrobić, tłumacząc mi, co ty tam właściwie przygotowałeś?

Yuuri uniósł głowę i zerknął w stronę blatu, na który wskazywał palec Rosjanina.

\- Cudownie. Na śmierć zapomniałbym. - Katsuki wyswobodził się z objęć i sięgnął po pudełeczko. Po chwili wahania przerywanej niezdecydowanymi westchnieniami wyciągnął ręce przed siebie. - Viktor, to dla ciebie. Z okazji Białego Dnia.

Mężczyzna łagodnie wsunął palce między dłonie i przejął podarek.

\- Bardzo mi miło, ale nawet nie wiem co to za okazja - przyznał, na co Yuuri klepnął się w czoło, dając upust swojemu dzisiejszemu rozproszeniu.

\- Wybacz, wszystko zaczynam od końca - przeprosił. - W Japonii to święto, w którym mężczyźni rewanżują się za czekoladki otrzymane w Walentynki. Ale że w naszym przypadku sytuacja jest nieco bardziej skomplikowana, to nie wiedziałem, co i kiedy powinienem dać...

\- Teraz rozumiem. - Usta Viktora rozciągnęły się w charakterystycznym uśmiechu, kiedy otworzył pudełko i zerknął raz jeszcze z bliska na czekoladowe serce. Było takie w stylu Yuuriego: trochę nadkruszone na brzegach i obsypane mnóstwem orzechów, jakby w ramach rewanżu za pewną torbę z Barcelony. - Cóż, każda okazja jest dobra, żeby świętować razem.

Odłożył pudełko na stół. W tej chwili miał inne priorytety.

\- A czy mimo tak wspaniałego prezentu mogę być jeszcze odrobinę samolubnym człowiekiem? - Katsuki spojrzał pytająco na Viktora, ale skinął głową mimo niepewnej treści prośby. - Yuuri? Zaśpiewasz mi na dobranoc?

Brwi uniosły się odrobinę, ukrywając pod ciemną grzywką, a potem powoli, powoli, piękny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy szczęśliwego Yuuriego.

\- Oczywiście.


	13. Zdzierać

Jasne dłonie sunące po odsłoniętych plecach. Chłód powietrza na nagiej skórze i przejmujące gorąco, które sprawiało, że nie mógł wytrzymać już ani chwili dłużej. Uczucie, jakby coś rozpalało go od wewnątrz, nie pozwalając zachować zdrowych zmysłów.

Viktor to wiedział, a Yuuri wiedział, że wiedział Viktor. Proste i frustrujące.

Był zdany na łaskę i niełaskę pochylającego się nad nim mężczyzny. Mężczyzny, który z całkowitą świadomością erotyzmu sytuacji bawił się, dotykając palcami sterczących łopatek i przemykając opuszkami z kręgu na kręg, analizując przyjemną fakturę cudzego, drżącego ciała.

\- Viktor, nie róbmy tego... - Katsuki wcisnął twarz w trzymaną poduszkę, starając się zignorować wstyd z powodu faktu, że leżał w samej bieliźnie, odwrócony plecami do ubranego w yukatę Rosjanina. - Nie wytrzymam...

\- Wiem, Yuuri, ale nie możemy zostawić cię z tym problemem na noc. - Pocałował go w bark. Na przyjemnie długą chwilę przywarł do skóry, językiem muskając umykające pod wpływem pieszczoty ramię. - Obiecuję, że zaboli tylko przez chwilę. Potem będzie dużo lepiej.

\- Więc zrób to szybko - szepnął zaczerwieniony Japończyk, zaciskając zęby.

Prawda była jednak taka, że sam nie umiałby sobie z tym poradzić, bo bolałoby jeszcze bardziej. Poza tym nie mógł już dłużej zwlekać, inaczej gotów byłby spłonąć.

Ręce zjechały niżej wzdłuż kręgosłupa, aż do pasa. Jedna z dłoni chwyciła Yuuriego za bok, a druga pogładziła miejsce, gdzie granica między plecami a pośladkami zaczynała się zacierać. Mężczyzna ostrożnie, ale uważnie przesuwał opuszki palców, szukając najlepszego miejsca, od którego mógłby zacząć... Tak, to wydawało się dobre. Paznokcie lekko zadarły materiał, a Yuuri w jednej chwili wstrzymał powietrze. Świadomość, co nastąpi, była najgorsza.

A potem w jednej sekundzie rozbłysła feeria bólu porównywalna ze zdzieraniem skóry...

\- AAA! - wrzasnął Yuuri, a łzy momentalnie stanęły mu w oczach.

...co nie było wcale takie dalekie od prawdy.

\- I po krzyku - zauważył zadowolony Viktor, pokazując oderwany plaster rozgrzewający.

Yuuri wcale nie wydawał się szczęśliwszy na widok prostokątnego trofeum. Zacisnął powieki i schował twarz w poduszkę, ignorując kłucie w dole pleców. Choć gorąco pod wpływem działania kapsaicyny już tak nie doskwierało, teraz podrażniona skóra boleśnie dawała o sobie znać.

\- To nigdy nie jest przyjemne – westchnął Katsuki, kiedy wreszcie opanował grymas cierpienia i odwrócił głowę nieco w bok, by zerknąć na wyrzucającego plaster mężczyznę.

\- I nie ma być. Kontuzja to kontuzja. - Viktor sięgnął po pościel i delikatnie okrył nią Yuuriego, a potem sam wsunął się do łóżka, kładąc na brzuchu obok cierpiącego sportowca. - Nie martw się, wydobrzejesz. Do wesela się zagoi.

\- Czyjego? – zapytał, czując na włosach uspakajające głaskanie.

\- To tylko takie powiedzenie... - Chwilę potem Rosjanin uśmiechnął się kusząco. - A co? Martwisz się, że nasz będzie tak szybko, że nie zdążysz?

Katsuki spoważniał jeszcze bardziej.

\- Jak nie wyzdrowieję do kolejnych zawodów, to nie będzie żadnego wesela.

\- Yuuri! Tylko żartowałem! – Mężczyzna wtulił się nosem w ramię Japończyka, na co ten westchnął z rezygnacją. Dowcipy okołoślubne zawsze stanowiły czuły punkt Viktora. - W takim razie jutro wymasuję cię jak należy.

\- Nie trzeba - podziękował, krzywiąc się nieznacznie, jakby sugestie partnera były utrapieniem równie irytującym co ból w plecach. - Twoje zabiegi nigdy nie kończą się dobrze.

\- O, wypraszam sobie. Kończą się wspaniale – obruszył się Rosjanin, zapominając o napadzie chandry sprzed zaledwie chwili. - Zresztą sam wielokrotnie słyszałem, jak krzyczałeś, jak ci dobrze.

\- Viktor, jesteś nieznośny. - Yuuri zmierzył go pozbawionym okularów wzrokiem, jednak partner, nawet jeśli w duchu poczuł przyjemny dreszcz lęku, nie dał po sobie niczego poznać.

\- Mów co chcesz - mruknął zamiast tego zadziornie. - Ale gwarantuję ci, że następnym razem zedrę z ciebie coś innego niż plaster.


	14. Rynna

\- Yuuri, pośpiesz się! – Podtrzymujący rynnę Viktor wyglądał jak wcielenie wszystkich nieszczęść hydraulicznego świata. – Dłużej nie wytrzymam!

\- Zaraz! Pobiegnę po tatę! - Yuuri starał się zachować zimną krew, ale w trakcie ulewy, kiedy wiatr szarpał za ubrania mocniej niż dziecko w sklepie domagające się słodyczy, każdy musiał prędzej czy później dać za wygraną.

Po Mistrzostwach Czterech Kontynentów zachciało im się wpaść do Yu-topii na kilka dni i akurat w czasie ich małego "urlopu" w Hasetsu dzień w dzień panowała nieszczególnie piękna aura. Apogeum pogoda osiągnęła jednak dziś, kiedy z nieba lunął deszcz tak wielki, że kanalizacja z trudem radziła sobie z nadmiarem opadów, a rury z głośnym jękiem postanowiły dać znać o fakcie, że zabytkowy zajazd ma nie mniej zabytkową infrastrukturę rynnową. I jak na złość jedna z rynien, akurat ta znajdująca się przy pokoju Katsukiego juniora, podczas pobytu z rzadka widzianego domownika postanowiła odmówić dalszej współpracy.

Kiedy za oknem dobył się głośny zgrzyt, a woda zaczęła lać się szerokim strumieniem wzdłuż okna, grożąc zamoknięciem murów. Viktor i Yuuri, oderwani od zagłuszania deszczu własnymi romantycznymi dźwiękami, wypadli w pośpiechu na zewnątrz. W ogrodzie zastali przerwaną w połowie rynnę, której dolna część wyskoczyła z obejmy znajdującej się jakieś dwa metry nad ziemią i teraz sterczała na ukos, uniemożliwiając sprawnej górnej części odprowadzanie deszczu grzecznie obranym torem. Viktor w porywie rycerskości, rosyjskiej pasji i Bóg wie czego tam jeszcze przyskoczył do rury i ramieniem starał się wepchnąć ją na stare miejsce. Kiedy ta sztuka mu się nie udała, musiał prosić ukochanego o wsparcie. A ten znów postanowił w trybie natychmiastowym udać się do nestora rodu po narzędzia.

Wpadł do przedsionka, gdzie urzędowała cała reszta familii. Mari spojrzała z dezaprobatą na rozmokłego, rozglądającego się w lekkiej panice brata, a mama przystanęła w pół kroku, niosąc tacę z pustymi miskami.

\- Yuuri! - zawołała pani Hiroko, widząc przemoczonego i potarganego jak nieboskie stworzenie syna. - Co się stało?

\- Rynna wypadła - wysapał, podchodząc do wychylającego się zza kontuaru ojca. - Tato, potrzebuję pomocy. Narzędzia czy coś.

\- Chodźmy.

Pan Toshiya, doświadczony ratownik rodzinnego ryokanu, sprawnie wyciągnął ze składzika drabinę, młotek oraz nową obejmę, a potem razem z synem naciągnęli płaszcze (ten drugi stanowczo poniewczasie) i wyszli w szarugę. Kiedy dotarli do odpowiedniej części domostwa, ratujący ścianę Viktor, choć wciąż trzymał się dzielnie, zaczynał niebezpiecznie dygotać w kolanach.

\- Viktor, już jesteśmy! - zawołał Yuuri, na co ten zareagował instynktowną radością oraz chęcią rzucenia się w objęcia ukochanego. I to był błąd.

Kiedy tylko drgnął, puszczona rynna wyskoczyła z miejsca, a z góry popłynął gwałtowny strumień wody wprost na znajdującego się pod nią Rosjanina. Deszczówka chlusnęła, dokonując dzieła zniszczenia i tak już przemokniętej kreacji Viktora - nawet jeśli gdzieś jeszcze wydawał się suchy, to po takiej prysznicowej masie nie miał absolutnie żadnych szans na zachowanie resztek godności. Pasiasty sweter oraz ciemne spodnie przylgnęły do zziębniętego ciała niczym futro do mokrego kota, a po srebrnych włosach, zawsze pięknych i lśniących, smętnie spływał deszcz.

\- Viktor! - Yuuri zaczął się śmiać, zupełnie jakby gwałtowna pogoda czy nieszczęście partnera stanowiły sprawę drugorzędną. - Viktor! O matko! Wyglądasz... wyglądasz... okropnie!

Przypadł do mężczyzny, który niepewnym krokiem ustąpił miejsca panu Katsukiemu, i założył mu na ramiona porwaną z przedsionka kurtkę. Teraz jednak na ratunek było stanowczo zbyt późno, a okrycie, zamiast pomóc, tylko spotęgowało odczucie wilgoci obejmujące ciało.

\- Idźcie do środka i się ogrzejcie! Ja się tym zajmę! - zawołał tata, na co syn skinął głową i pociągnął oniemiałego Rosjanina za sobą z powrotem do środka Yu-topii.

\- Yuuri... dlaczego się śmiejesz? - mruknął Viktor, kiedy wrócili do domu, do bezpiecznej łazienki. Japończyk nie odpowiedział, tylko zarzucił ręcznik na głowę rozebranego mężczyzny i przysiadając na wprost niego, zaczął raźno wycierać szarą czuprynę.

\- No bo wreszcie zacząłeś wyglądać jak człowiek, a nie jak bóstwo - odpowiedział z niestosownie szerokim uśmiechem Yuuri.

A potem złapał za końce materiału i przyciągnął Viktora do siebie, całując go w drżący, mokry nos.


	15. Knajpa

Między kolejnymi kęsami stygnących pierogów Viktor uważnie przyglądał się przysypiającemu Yuuriemu - uroczo zarumieniony towarzysz obiadowej niedoli właśnie opierał głowę o stół i z nosem niemal wetkniętym w talerz ruskich mamrotał coś do siebie w bliżej niezidentyfikowanym narzeczu angielsko-japońskim. Rosjanin westchnął, na wpół z rozbawieniem, a na wpół smętnie, gdy pomyślał, że to on będzie musiał to słodkie, nieporadne nieszczęście zataszczyć z powrotem do domu.

A wszystko zaczęło się zgoła niewinnie... Po popołudniowym treningu razem z Yuurim wybrali się na obiad do niewielkiej, przytulnej knajpki niedaleko ich mieszkania. Najpierw miał w planach zabrać ukochanego do najlepszego (i w sumie jedynego) w Petersburgu baru serwującego katsudony, ale wtedy Yuuri stwierdził, że o wiele chętniej spróbowałby czegoś lokalnego niż to, co już dobrze zna. Viktor od razu przystanął na tę prośbę, ciesząc się z każdej okazji, kiedy jego kochanie wyrażało wprost przychodzące mu do głowy pragnienia. Takim oto sposobem skończyli w zaciszu miłej pierogarni i może wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby za chęcią zasmakowania potraw Yuuriego nie naszła pokusa na lokalne napitki... W tym oczywiście na słynną rosyjską wódkę. Japończyk nawet nie musiał pić do upadłego - alkohol tego stężenia każdego niewprawnego degustatora rozłożyłby na łopatki, a co dopiero mówić o rodzie Katsukich, których najmłodszy członek familii zdołał wysiąść po dwóch kieliszkach. Ale za to z jaką ułańską fantazją wychylonych!

\- Yuuri, chyba już dosyć na dziś. – Viktor, który jak nikt inny wiedział, jaki tryb załączał się w Katsukim po alkoholu, zapobiegawczo nic nie wypił. Nie chodziło jednak o to, jaki był troskliwy i odpowiedzialny, ale przede wszystkim nie chciał stracić ani sekundy z cennych wygłupów ukochanego prosiaczka. Nachylił się i potrząsnął jego ramieniem. - Zbieramy się.

Yuuri podniósł się jak na komendę, jakby przed chwilą wcale nie złapał go ostry przypadek fizycznej niemocy, i spojrzał radośnie na Viktora.

\- Sień dopry! - zawołał na cały głos, unosząc rękę w geście powitania. Rosjanin zaśmiał się, złapał dłoń i spokojnie ją opuścił.

\- Raczej dobranoc, Yuuri. Chodź, wracamy do domu - mówił łagodnie.

Zainteresowany rozejrzał się niepewnie po lokalu.

\- Yuu... co? Kim ja jessem?

\- Katsuki Yuuri. - Viktor nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Zawsze lepszy wywiad od publicznego striptizu. - Lat dwadzieścia cztery. Najlepszy japoński łyżwiarz. Drugi na świecie.

\- Aha, aha... Faktyyycznie. - Mężczyzna dzielnie łączył kropki na mapie swojej tożsamości. Po chwili zmarszczone brwi uniosły się, a mętny wzrok wbił w rozmówcę. - A ty to kto?

\- Viktor Nikiforov. Też łyżwiarz.

Z przyswojeniem tej informacji poszło znacznie szybciej. Wręcz błyskawicznie.

\- Ooo, to ty jesseś Vikutoru? Ale suuuper. - Yuuri jęknął przeciągle i z takim rozmarzeniem w głosie, jakby właśnie spełniło się jego fanowskie marzenie o spotkaniu idola. No, poniekąd tak było, tylko jakiś rok wstecz, siedem tysięcy kilometrów dalej i dwie złote obrączki mniej.

Ale tego Yuuri zupełnie nie pamiętał, dlatego po chwili zawieszenia systemu drgnął, nachylił się i skinął ręką, nakazując Rosjaninowi się do niego przybliżyć.

\- Ej, ej, Vikutoru... - mruknął konspiracyjnym, lekko spirytusowym szeptem. - To suuudownie, sze tu jesseś, bo wiesz... Ktoś ma mnie posałować jak sdobędę słoto w łysz... w łyszfsz... No, jak wygram.

Katsuki umilkł i wyszczerzył się na mgliste wspomnienie obietnicy. Viktor odwzajemnił uśmiech, podtrzymując głowę na opartej o stół ręce. Więc o tym też mu się zapomniało... Ciekawe.

\- No? I co w związku z tym? - zapytał cicho, nie zdradzając ani słowem o lekkiej dezaktualizacji ich małej umowy.

\- Bo sam nie dam rady... - Na potwierdzenie tych słów Yuuri lekko się zakołysał, jakby tracąc kontakt z grawitacją. - I dlatego mam taki plaaan... Zossaniesz moim trenerem?

Tak trudno było zachować powagę. Och, tak trudno...

\- A ty ciągle o tym samym. – Viktor mrugnął okiem, kryjąc za maską opanowania wesołość, jaka targała jego wnętrzem na widok tej powtórki z rozrywki. - Jestem. Od jakiegoś roku.

\- Nie mosze byś! - Katsuki zamrugał i wlepił w niego wzrok, jakby ujrzał przed oczami rodzące się nowe galaktyki, a nie spokojnego, lekko rozbawionego sytuacją rosyjskiego łyżwiarza. Przez chwilę liczył coś na palcach, jakby próbował odgadnąć, ile miesięcy życia zgubił w trakcie alkoholowej nieświadomości. Szybko jednak się poddał, gdy po raz trzeci dotarł do końca dłoni, nie mogąc znaleźć ciągu dalszego liczydła.

\- Szesz... S-s-cokolwiek... Ale spoko, mam plan z-z-z-zapasowy! – Japończyk przeskoczył na wyższy poziom ogarnięcia w mowie, co pozwalało mieć nadzieję, że alkohol powoli tracił moc. - Co ty na to, żeby zostać moim chłopakiem? - Uśmiechnął się sprytnie.

\- Wybacz, spóźniłeś się. Jesteśmy zaręczeni. – Viktor pokazał prawą rękę.

\- Łooo... - Yuuri rozdziawił usta w niemym zachwycie. Po chwili przysunął nad obrączkę dłonie i zaczął nimi poruszać hipnotycznie niczym wróżbita nad szklaną kulą.

Ilość informacji przyswajana przez biedną, rozmiękczoną wódką, japońską głowę już od początku wydawała się zbyt duża, ale teraz przekroczyła wszelkie normy emisji i limity bezpieczeństwa. Yuuri poczuł, że tak dalej być nie może. Jego idol wyskakiwał z kolejnymi sensacyjnymi nowinkami, a on nie mógł sprostać jego oczekiwaniom.

\- W takim razie... W takim razie... - powtarzał jak mantra, próbując wykombinować coś bardziej zaskakującego.

I chyba wreszcie na coś wpadł, bo niespodziewanie wyprostował się jak struna, jakby sam nie dowierzał swojej pomysłowości. Po kilku sekundach pełnego napięcia bezruchu Yuuri poderwał się z miejsca, wyszedł zza stołu, a potem zrobił tak zamaszysty przyklęk, że Viktora aż zabolało na ten widok w kolanach. Japończyk jednak wyglądał na zupełnie nieporuszonego tym faktem, a nawet lepiej – mimo silnego rumieńca na twarzy jego spojrzenie było pełne determinacji i bliżej nieokreślonego spokoju.

\- Viktor... - zaczął podniośle, a potem wyciągnął rękę ku ukochanemu. – Czy zostaniesz moim mężem?

„Przecież na tym polega narzeczeństwo, że mamy wziąć ślubu" pomyślał Viktor, kładąc dłoń na rozpalonym od rozczulenia policzku. Tym razem doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Katsuki w stanie upojenia alkoholowego ma pamięć złotej rybki i następnego dnia zapomni o absolutnie wszystkim, co się tutaj wydarzyło, ale jednak... jednak... Uśmiechnął się, trochę poprzez łzy, wzruszony i rozbawiony absurdalnością sytuacji. Dlaczego ten chłopak zawsze robił wszystko na wpół świadomie? Jak on mógł rozkochiwać go wciąż i wciąż na nowo przez zupełny przypadek? Viktor nie wiedział. Ale nawet gdyby wiedział, miałby to wszystko gdzieś.

\- Tak – odpowiedział, a potem wyciągnął ręce, żeby pochwycić w ramiona padającego pod wpływem wyczerpania Katsukiego.

Rosjanin parsknął cichym śmiechem, głaskając pochrapującego tuż przy jego piersi Yuuriego po rozwichrzonej czarnej czuprynie. Ale niech sobie jego Urocza Spontaniczność nie myśli, że zawsze będzie się wykazywał inicjatywą. Następnym razem, tym naprawdę poprawnym i po złotym medalu Grand Prix, to Viktor będzie pierwszym, który poprosi o rękę.


End file.
